Neji's Lesson
by PyrusAngel
Summary: Tenten has a secret that she's never shared with Neji. Will he stubble upon it one day while she's teaching some wanna be ninjas something about life? REALLY old found it in my 'Black Hole' folder on my computer so give it a break.


Songs: She goes LaLaLa and Lesson # 1

Disclaimer: Oh and I still own nothing

0202020202

**Neji's lesson**

Tenten ran in to the falling snow. It was April, but snow silently fell from the gray sky above. Tenten had always loved winter, like she did when her parents were still alive. Tenten ate a few pieces of dark chocolate before heading to train. Tenten always loved running through Konoha as giddy as a schoolgirl through the snow as it fell from above. She saw many people on her way to the training fields. Saying hi to everyone like always, Tenten soon found her new short cut along the roof of all the houses. Tenten again looked above her as she watched to white rainfall over her warm body.

Soon Tenten came to the coverage of the woods and soon found the clearing that Neji and her self always practiced in. Looking left and right Tenten notice that Neji was not in the clearing like he always was. Tenten shrugged and decided to dance in the falling snow.

Tenten's movements were flawless and her steps were strong yet they looked so soft. Tenten felt her self softly singing the words of an old song her mother use to sing to her when she was younger.

_She moves her body, moves her feet,  
she feels the rhythm like it is her heartbeat,  
up and down, she jumps to the beat,  
she is living in a fantasy and la, lala, lalalala,  
she goes la, lala, lalalala and la, lala, lalalala,  
we go la, lala, lalalala.  
La, lala, lalalala, she goes la, lala, lalalala  
and la, lala, lalalala, we go la, lala, lalalala. _

_  
_Then she picked up the pace and she sang a little louder. Her jumps got higher and her twirls more graceful.

_It makes you crazy when you spins around,  
she throws she kisses, put you in a spell bound,  
all the people gather around, a star dancing to the dream sound.  
We move our body, move our feet,  
we feel the rhythm like it is our hearthbeat,  
up and down, we jump to the beat,  
_

Then out of nowhere three little girls heard Tenten singing and followed the voice. They saw Tenten dancing. They sat and just watched. Then one of them whipped out her cell and called her friends.

_we are living in a fantasy and la, lala, lalalala,  
she goes la, lala, lalalala and la, lala, lalalala,  
we go la, lala, lalalala.  
La, lala, lalalala, everybody goes la, lala, lalalala  
and la, lala, lalalala, everybody goes la, lala, lalalala. Yeheh  
_

By now Tenten is twirling and jumping and doing flips in the air. She was really giving the girls a real show.

_She moves her body, she moves her body,  
she moves her body, she moves her body. Lalalalalalala_

_La, lala, lalalala, she goes la, lala, lalalala  
and la, lala, lalalala, we go la, lala, lalalala. She moves her body.  
La, lala, lalalala, everybody goes la, lala, lalalala  
and la, lala, lalalala, everybody goes la, lala, lalalala. Yeheh  
She moves her body_

Tenten finished and took a deep breath. Then out of nowhere a series of clapping. Tenten world around and saw over twenty younger girls sitting around the edge of the field she had been dancing. Tenten blushed about thirty different shades of red until one girl came up to her.

"Can you teach us how to be like you?"

"Yeah I want fight!!!"

"I want to dance like that!"

"Yeah!! Teach us!!" they all cried out.

"Ahhhh well I guess I have a little time," Tenten said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Lets see I guess you have to learn the basics first," Tenten thought out loud.

"And those are?" one of the girls asked.

"Duh Molly Fighting comes first!" a little red head yelled from the back.

"Na Dancing. Right lady?" the blonde next to the red said quietly.

"Maya be nice!" called one of the older girls.

A light tug on Tenten's pants caught her attention. Tenten turned and looked at the short raven-haired girl behind her.

"Can you explain?"

"Well you see…" Tenten said picking up the girl and then looking at the girls sitting round her.

"Okay!!" Tenten said as she thought of something.

_Earth, Sky, Day, Night_

"Oppisties!" The girl in Tenten's lap called out as she jumped out of Tenten's arms.

"Right," Tenten said with a smile at the girl in front of her.

_Sound and silence, Dark and light  
One alone is not enough, You need both together..  
Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun..  
Lesson Number one!  
_

Tenten picked up her long staff that had been hidden next to a tree and half covered with snow. And one of the girls handed out long sticks, which had come out of nowhere. Unknown to them a tall dark shadow stood in the forest watching the scene in the field below.

__

Like a Rock (ha ha)  
You must be hard! (ha ha)  
Like an Oak (mm ...ma)  
You must stand firm! (ha ha)  
Cut quick  
Like my blade!  
Think fast (ha ha)  
Unafraid!

"I think I got it now!" called a small girl standing in front of Tenten.

"Nope your only half way there!" Tenten said as she poked the girl's shoulder and she fell over.

"Now were was I??? OH Yeah…Ahm…" Tenten said before continuing

_Like a Cloud  
You are soft...  
Like Bamboo  
You bend in the wind...  
Creeping slow  
You're at peace because you know...  
It's ok to be afraid..._

_Like a Cloud  
I am soft...  
Like Bamboo  
I bend in the wind...  
Creeping slow  
I'm at peace because I know...  
It's ok to be afraid..._

_One alone is not enough (One alone is not enough),  
You need both together (You need both together)  
Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun.. (Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun...)  
Lesson Number one!_

_Like a Cloud  
Like a Rock (ha ha)  
I am soft..  
You must be hard! (ha ha)  
_

Swoosh!!! Came a sound though the trees as leaves and snow swirled around in the wind and out of nowhere Neji appeared leaning against a near by tree. The girls hide behind Tenten when the things first started to blow around in the wind. Tenten held an icy blue haired girl in her arms and had her braced on her hip.

"Neji." Tenten said with a little smile.

"Hn!"

"Woooooowwww," the girls around Neji said softly.

Tenten looked at them and back to Neji. She had no clue of what was raving in anyone's head. The girl that Tenten was holding motioned for Tenten to put her down. Tenten did and the little girl sat on the ground. Then looking at Neji she pushed her self up and wobbly walked toward Neji. She fell a few times, but each time she pulled her self up and kept going toward the prodigy.

"Unga," the girl said as she lifted one of her pudgy arms above her head looking Neji right in his eyes

Neji looked at her and his eyes seemed to soften a little. He looked at Tenten and she motioned for him to pick the little girl up. Neji looked back at the girl and then knelled down and wrapped his arms gentle around her waist and lifted her into the air.

"Waaa!" The girl cried as Neji lifted her up and down in the air.

Neji stopped and placed the girl over his head so she sat on his shoulders. The little girl played with Neji's hair and Tenten knew that deep down Neji was burning with anger. Tenten smiled and giggled as the other girls pummeled Neji.

"Neji-kun can I have a ride too," one cried.

"Neji-san how do you get your hair so shiny????"

"Neji way are your eyes purpley whitish??"

"Girls," Tenten called as she too joined the mob, "I think you all better get home your moms are probably looking for you."

"Okay, but can we come another day and play with you two again???" they all asked.

"Sure," Tenten said as she lifted the little girl from Neji's shoulders and handed her to her older sister.

"Wye!!" the little one called as she let go of Neji and Tenten's fingers.

Once all of them were gone and Neji knew they were more then 50 yards way he turned to Tenten. He smirked as he saw her picking up her staff and the other sticks. As Tenten put all of them away into a scroll she noticed that Neji was smirking at her.

"What???" Tenten yelled as she turned to the smirking Neji.

"I know a secret," Neji said in a taunting tone, "About Tenten."

Tenten was shocked. What could he have found out about her? Okay what had she…done…today…

"_No NO NO!! He was not watching when I was dancing. Crap I sang today, too. Shit!!!!!!!"_ Tenten screamed in her head.

While Tenten was having one of her in mind rages she didn't notice that Neji had stepped a LOT closer to her. Neji smirked at the face Tenten had while she was having her rages. Neji leaned into her ear and blow softly to get her attention.

"Hey Tenny, you look happier dancing and singing do it more," Neji whispered into her ear in a husky tone.

Tenten's breath caught in her throat as she saw Neji move back. Tenten backed up and turned to run, but Neji grabbed her wrists and pushed her back until she was pined to the tree behind her. Tenten's eyes closed in the small pain, but in that split second Neji leaned in and kissed her directly on her lips.

Tenten felt his other arm snake around her waist as her eyes opened and closed happily out of the enjoyment of Neji kissing her. His muscles seemed to ripple sending sparks up and down Tenten's spine. His lips were so smooth. Then Neji let go of her wrists and then wrapped his other arm around her waist. He lifted her off the tree and removed one of his arms and started to run a finger up and down Tenten's back. Suddenly Tenten noticed that he was just playing with her!

"_No way I'm no doll I'm a fighter I'll teach you a lesson, Hyuuga Neji!!!" Tenten thought._

Tenten straightened her back and pushed back. She lifted her arms blindly up and over Neji's neck and lacing together behind his neck. Tenten pulled her self up so she was taller then Neji and she pushed her self against him for balance and so there wasn't a gap between them. Neji smirked against Tenten's lips before he nipped her bottom lip. Tenten gasped when she felt Neji bit her lip. His tongue rushed into her mouth and started to play with her tongue.

"_Mmm…She tastes likes chocolate."_ Neji thought.

Tenten felt his tongue leave and seconds later Neji pulled away from her. He moved Tenten and then he sat down and placed Tenten on his lap. Tenten lend in and resting her forehead on his forehead.

Neji smirked as he looked into Tenten's eyes.

"So Neji…did you like that lesson?" Tenten asked him.

"Yes…Very…much…May I have another soon?" Neji asked with his smirk getting bigger as he saw the blush on Tenten's face grow darker.

"Fine…I'm game." Tenten said before swooping in and kissing him full on the mouth.

The two hadn't noticed that the snow had stopped and the sun now smiled above them. Tenten felt Neji's muscles tighten and in the next second Tenten was on the ground. She laced her arms around Neji's neck and opened her mouth and attempted to press Neji into letting her in. After what seemed like hours Neji did let Tenten in.

"_MMM…He tastes like strawberries and pancakes." _Tenten thought.

Tenten and Neji continued until Tenten was bone cold. Neji stood before leaning down and picking Tenten up into his arms. Tenten laced her arms around his neck and aloud Neji to take her home. Tenten was lulled into a gentle sleep by Neji's smooth pace.

As the two walked though Konoha people looked at the two in amazement. Think about it. The coldest most anti-social guy in town seen carrying the most hyper fastest strongest weapon-mistress of Konoha, who was ASLEEP! Through town was not seen everyday, HECK it happens once in a lifetime!!!

What happened after that is unfortunately lost in time for no one in Kohana had the courage to follow the pair. Not even our favorite knuckle headed Ninja Naruto and the rest of his accomplices. And we all know that happens in the forest stays in the forest right? I mean come on now. Their ninjas end of story.

202020202

Pyrus: Alright I know the ending was crappy but I found this during clean out the Black Hole folder on my computer. And since its REALLY old I gave it its ending and sent it to you. Hey I like it! For being that old its really good. Either way R&R!!!

Like a Rock (ha ha)  
I must be hard! (ha)  
Like an Oak (mm ...ma)  
I must stand firm! (ha ha)  
Cut quick  
Like my blade!  
Think fast (ha ha)  
Unafraid!


End file.
